


Mente Sonum

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mental Institutions, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets a job at Riverview Psychiatric Hospital, where she’s given the assignment to befriend a stubborn patient: Regina Mills. SwanQueen AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story that changes the show’s storylines. I have no idea if it’s an actual thing but I’m going to call it AU-ish. I’m going to gauge the response and see if I should continue. Thanks!

She walked through the front doors confidently, swiftly making her way to the front desk, which was protected by glass. The lobby seemed shut off from the rest of the building. They certainly had the place locked down tight. The secretary, Gertrude, peered up at her, taking in her red leather jacket and jeans.

“Let me guess, the new hire?” She nodded. The older white woman sighed, her eyes dragging over her form once more before rolling, “What’s your name, Newbie?”

“Emma Swan,” The blonde quirked a brow, “And I can tell from the way you’re looking at me like I’m scum that I’m not dressed correctly.”

“You ain’t scum, Newbie, just unprepared. This is a psychiatric hospital, not a skate park,” Emma felt her cheeks burn and lowered her eyes. The woman pursed her lips, “We have a pair of scrubs you could wear for today. Just remember to buy your own for tomorrow.”

Even though she disliked the uppity woman already, she couldn’t help but toss her a grateful nod as a clipboard was shoved into her hands. The secretary pointed to the paperwork, “Fill all this out while I go get the scrubs.”

The older woman limped through the back door of her glass-encased room and vanished. Emma cursed under her breath at her first mistake. She hadn’t even considered her attire, as she wasn’t used to a uniform. Plus, she had been running late because of Henry, her son, who decided that he needed to beat the level on his game before they could leave the apartment. 

She rubbed her temples as she swiveled to take a seat on the hard, plastic chair before removing the black pen from the clipboard and filling out the paperwork. Her hand was shaky and it left her signature looking crooked. She wasn’t nervous per ser. It was more worry of screwing up.

She was used to being around the mentally ill. From a young age, in group-homes, Emma met kids who were considered “crazy”. They usually went undiagnosed because of the lack of care in the foster system but she always felt a connection with them, with their struggles, as she suffered from depression and anxiety as a teen, especially when she got pregnant with Henry and was dumped by his deadbeat father. But her son and therapy helped her recover from her dramatic low. It had always been a dream of hers to help those battling their own minds but she had no education or experience. 

When Emma was shot while chasing a target, she realized that bounty bunting was too dangerous of an occupation for a single mother. So she packed up her life in Boston and moved to Augusta, Maine, with her son, and began scouring the web for job openings in the field of her dreams. 

She was then smacked with the hard reality that working at a psychiatric institution required a lot of education and knowledge, both of which she did not have. All she had was personal experience. But when she called Riverview Psychiatric Hospital, who had a strong connection with United Way, an organization that helped communities and the underprivileged, they immediately told her that they were looking for people to just hang out with the patients, playing games and listening to their stories. And when she heard that she would get paid pretty well for it, she jumped at that chance, feeling as if fate had finally given her a break.

So, her hand shook because this seemed like the universe giving her a break and she had already screwed up with the damn clothes. 

“You don’t need to beat yourself up, ya know,” Emma jumped, looking at the secretary with wide eyes. The older woman chuckled and tossed the light blue scrubs, with a nametag already attatched, onto the seat next to Emma, “Everyone makes mistakes. Just don’t make it again.”

The blonde nodded jerkily, scooping up the scrubs and handing over the clipboard as she whispered, “Is there somewhere I can change?”

The secretary pointed toward a large blue door by the glass-enclosed room, “In there. Once you’re done, head through those double doors. Nurse Severe will give you specific orders. Good luck, Newbie.”

Emma quickly entered the small bathroom, which was fairly pristine, and chucked on the mothball scented scrubs before pulling her long, blonde tresses into a ponytail. She exited the bathroom and made a beeline for the double doors, not wanting another encounter with Gertrude. 

She knocked on the heavy, metal doors and waited for the cover over small opening in the center of the door to slide open. When it did it revealed a dark, stoic eyes peering at her. 

“State your name and business.” The woman’s harsh inflection made her inside tighten. 

Emma cleared her throat, “Emma Swan. I’m the new hire, supposed to keep an eye on the patients.”

The slot closed and the blonde jumped at the loud screech of metal on metal. The blue door slid open and the strict woman pulled her in before slamming it shut and turning back to Emma, her expression neutral.

“I’m Nurse Severe, the supervisor of this floor,” The blonde nurse gave her a hard glance, “The rules are simple for your position. You spend time with the patients, play board games, and listen to their stories. You do not hand out medicine, try to play therapist, or take orders from them. Our last hire made the mistake of listening to a patient that said it was perfectly normal for the mentally ill to go outside for fresh air unsupervised, hence the extremely secure door and you. Do you understand these rules?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma could tell that Severe wasn’t kidding around. The older woman’s voice was tight, almost as tight as the bun laying on top of her head, and her posture was ram-rod straight. 

The Nurse narrowed her eyes before nodding succinctly, “We have enough workers covering the floor but we need you to spend time with a patient that came to us recently. She was brought to us because she threatened officers after being discovered wandering I-95 in an elaborate costume. She claims to be from another land, rants about some curse and a Wicked Witch.”

Severe gestured down the hall before beginning her trek down the hallway, with Emma right on her heels. The Nurse continued, “She believes these delusions are real, becomes quite enraged when told it isn’t. In fact, she’s been refusing to eat. We were hoping you could help us with her.”

They rounded a corner before the Nurse’s words truly sunk in, “Wait, you want me to befriend a homicidal woman?”

“She hasn’t tried hurting anyone and she’s been given a mild sedative. Plus, her wing has security officers on each end.” The two reached the end of the bright hallway and turned left, where Emma shivered at the creepy atmosphere. It was a major change from the newly renovated wings.

“How fun…” She whispered under her breath but the Nurse caught it and gave her a glare before unlocking the double doors using the card hanging from her neck. The small dots on the mechanism turned green and Severe threw it open, allowing Emma to enter first. 

As they made their way to door 108, Emma leaned toward her supervisor and murmured under her breath, “Do I allow the delusions or should I encourage her to stop?”

The Nurse sighed, “Normally, we don’t do either but, in this case, I’d suggest going along with it. It seems to calm her when others listen to her story, makes her feel less alone, and she’ll only become aggressive otherwise. Maybe if you’re around long enough, we can ease her onto medication with your help.”

“She’s refusing medication?” Severe just nodded, as they had reached the door. The Nurse knocked on the door before shoving her skeleton key into the slot and sliding the door open.

Emma waited nervously, unable to see into the room. Severe sighed, seemingly making eye contact with the patient, “Rise and shine, Regina. We got you a friend.”

“Doubtful, dear.” Emma felt warmth spread through her chest at the sound of that deep, feminine voice. It was almost as if she’d heard that voice thousands of times before.

“Well, at least give her a chance.” Emma felt her heart race when Severe gestured at her. The blonde stumbled forward, entering the doorway. Her curious eyes latched into the curvaceous form on the cot. She noticed that the patient, Regina (there was that feeling of deja-vu again), was ignoring her existence. So, she took a moment to take in the dark hair, sharp facial structure, and soulful eyes. The woman was beautiful. And a mentally ill patient at a facility.

Emma shook her head to rid those thoughts as she took a small step closer and tilted her head, “Hi.”

She saw the brunette startled at her voice and quirked a brow. The patient’s head snapped in her direction and those chestnut eyes latched into hers. The woman smiled wistfully, “Emma?”

The blonde felt her heart squeeze, “How do you know my name?”

Emma saw the patient visibly deflate and she scrunched her brow’s, utterly confused by the other woman’s reaction. Regina flashed her an insincere smile, “Your nametag, dear.”

Emma peered down quickly, seeing the nametag, and coughed before turning to look at Severe, who looked about as perplexed as Emma. 

“Come, dear,” Regina smirked, extending her arm and patting the seat of the wooden chair by the bed, “Be my friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I lost all motivation and had major writers block. I’m trying to get back into it. Anyway, enjoy!

Emma peered back at Severe, who pulled some leather restraints from the pocket of her scrubs and lifted them into the air for both her and Regina’s eyes, “I’m going to place these on you.”

Emma turned and smirked when she saw Regina’s eye roll. The brunette outstretched her wrists and Severe snapped on the restraints. Emma felt her apprehension fade a bit with each snap of the leather cuffs. 

“Behave,” Severe turned from Regina to Emma, “And good luck.”

The door to the room clanked shut, the metal scrapping, causing Emma to shiver. She finally looked to the wooden seat Regina had offered and slowly pulled it a safe distance from the cot before unceremoniously plopping down. She felt brown eyes following her every move and while she should’ve felt unnerved, she felt… warm, as if she had had this woman’s attention before.

“So, dear, new job?” Emma swallowed audibly before nodding. Regina just chuckled, “What made you choose this occupation? Insanity, perhaps?”

Emma couldn’t stop the small grin that lit up her face at the sarcastic quip, “No, I’ve always felt a weird connection to people that had mental illnesses. This is my way of… making a difference.”

“I see. Have you always lived… here?” Emma quirked a brow at the brunette’s stumble but she let it slide. She figured if the woman was delusional, the name of the city in which she was institutionalized wouldn’t really matter much. 

“No, I just moved here from Boston.” She watched as Regina looked off to the side, looking contemplative. 

“Fate has a strange sense of humor.” Regina muttered under her breath. Emma pretended to not hear it. 

“Severe told me a bit of your story,” She watched as Regina’s lips tilted upward and her shoulders shrugged, “I’d love to hear it from you though.”

“The story of how I became imprisoned in this depressing hell pit or just a summary of my entire existence?” Emma lifted her legs, settling on sitting Indian-style.

“Either one. I’m not hard to entertain.” The blonde leaned back, her muscles relaxing a bit. She felt much more relaxed after speaking to the woman. She didn’t seem unwell, mentally or physically, but it was more than that. Emma felt an eerie connection to the patient, to Regina. It was almost as if she had known her for a long time, as if they were settling down for brunch, not listening to tales while in a padded room. 

Regina hummed and Emma felt heat spread through her abdomen, “I was born to Cora and Henry Mills… a very long time ago. I was taught how to be a lady, how to drink tea and how to fill out dresses in a way that would entice any man. I was also taught that making mistakes was not allowed. My mother made it so that I would shake and quiver when I accidentally got dirt on the lace of my dresses or spent too much time at the stables for her liking… She was…”

“A bitch.” Regina chuckled a bit at Emma’s interruption but conceded with a nod.

“It went that way for many, many years, or at least until I turned sixteen. I then became rebellious, riding until my back hurt and my horse wanted no more, dressing in riding clothes and discarding most dresses. I was a bit of a tomboy, I suppose. That’s when I met Daniel, the stable boy.”

“Let me guess, first crush?” Emma lifted her legs so that she could prop her chin on her knees. 

“No, it was more than that. He was my world, my true love.” Emma saw Regina’s eyes grow dull, almost as if recalling a scene in her mind. The brunette absentmindedly itched at her forearms.

“Bad breakup?” That caught Regina’s attention once more. The older woman shook her head.

“He… he passed away,” Regina sighed, “He was killed.”

“Oh, shit.” Emma cursed under her breath. Regina cleared her throat, peering at Emma curiously, as if trying to gauge something, but the blonde cleared her throat, “That must’ve screwed with…”

Emma gestured toward her own head. Regina quickly shook her head, “No, that didn’t send me over the edge, so to speak. It kick started a journey that would certainly lead to my downfall.”

“Lead to your downfall?” Emma chuckled, “You make it sound like some epic villains defeat.”

“It was, dear.” Emma’s mouth fell open.

“Oh, yeah, the curse and the Blind Witch thing.”

“The Wicked Witch.”

“Right, that. Anyway, what, uh, lead to your downfall?”

“After my love was killed, I was forced into a marriage by my mother—“  
“Like an arranged marriage? Where the hell did you grow up?”

“The Enchanted Forest.”

“Right.”

Emma couldn’t hold back the upward tilt of her pink lips but wiped the back of her hand across them quickly in an attempt to hide her amusement. When she peered back up at those soulful brown eyes, she caught a glimpse of sadness. 

Emma cleared her throat, “So, uh, this… Enchanted Forest? What’s it like?”

Regina lifted her legs and pushed slowly, allowing her body to slide backward until her back banged into the wall. The brunette leaned her head back and sighed deeply, “It’s… out of this world.”

“I’m sure.” Emma stared at the white, crisp bed sheet, trying to avoid that burning stare, “You know my son’s name is Henry. Like your dad.”

She peered at the brunette from under her lashes and felt her heart skip a beat at the soft expression on Regina’s face. 

“How is he?” The blonde smiled lightly, not noticing the strange way Regina had phrased the question.

“He’s a cool kid,” Emma chuckled, “So smart and sweet. I’m real lucky.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Regina whispered, a faraway look in her eyes. Emma watched the brunette pick at invisible lint on her grey sweatpants. 

“You alright?” Regina didn’t meet her eye.

“I’m just tired, dear. It’s been nice chatting but maybe we could pick this up another time.” The brunette whispered softly and Emma swore Regina’s lashes were a bit too shiny. The blonde wasn’t sure what had upset the other woman. Before she could question it, the brunette slide down the wall until she was flat on her back on the bed then turned away from her. 

“Um, okay,” Emma gingerly rose from her seat, putting it where it was originally, before knocking on the metal door. As she waited for the guard to let her out, she turned and whispered to the quiet room, “This has been nice, ya know? I don’t talk to many people, too busy with the kid and all that. And I know this may sound weird but… I feel like I know you, ya know?”

The door slid open slowly and Emma turned away from the other woman, not expecting a response, when an amused voice came from the bed, “Very eloquent, dear. Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pattern emerges and Emma feels more than she thinks she should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry this took so long. I only recently started getting my passion for writing back. I've found that the laptop was slowing me down. I'm much better off writing on the phone. 
> 
> Anyway, the more substantial narrative is coming. This is setting up their friendship/possibly more. 
> 
> It's going to be a lot of conversations and revelations. I hope you enjoy!

And so a pattern emerged. Emma would arrive in the mornings, after dropping Henry off at school. She'd take breakfast from the cafeteria to the cell for Regina and carried a small lunch bag for herself. They'd eat in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Then came the interesting part. They'd talk.

Regina told her about her dead husband and how he'd mistreated her.

"He was an egotistical man, saw me as a possession to be controlled and taken. Suffice to say that I didn't shed a tear when I heard of his passing."

Emma would describe her childhood.

"It was rough, full of foster parents that couldn't care less and a system that was just as broken as I was."

They talked about Henry, even though the blonde noticed that Regina would get very quiet when the conversation flowed there.

Once in a while, Emma had been able to convince Regina to leave her cell and walk through the corridors. They even started heading down to the main area to play checkers. Regina almost always won, claiming she had been the best strategist in The Enchanted Forest. Emma attempted to put the minor, not-so-sane locations and names in the back of her mind. Instead she pretended Regina was from the south, where she grew up on a ranch with horses and a stable boy that loved her fiercely. She still wondered how the brunette ended up on a highway in elaborate clothing but every time she asked, Regina would just smirk.

"All in due time, dear." Whatever that meant. 

A month passed by before Emma felt they had cultivated a true friendship. It almost seemed like it was them against everyone else in the asylum. The blonde felt so much affection toward the brunette patient, loving when Regina smiled at her or held her hand as they walked to the main area. It felt, startlingly enough, like love. Emma pushed the thought away. She'd only known the woman for short period of time, even though her heart kept telling her she knew this woman, somehow and from somewhere other than that cell. 

Sometimes Regina would say things that made her chest constrict simply because they felt so familiar, like she'd heard them before.

Like when they talked about hobbies.

"I used to make cider. If you could have a glass, you'd said it was the best apple cider you've ever tasted."

Or when two other patients started talking smack about being the best checker playing duo. 

"I can't beat Tony and Dale! I'm not as good as them!"

"But maybe we are."

Or when they plotted a prank against Nurse Severe and Regina chuckled, "Operation Viperfish."

"What?"

"Every good plan needs a name, dear." And for some reason, her mind flashed to Henry. 

Moments like those began increasing and it almost was like Regina watched her, trying to gauge Emma's reaction to her words. 

On the one month anniversary of her getting the job, she brought two cupcakes into the cell. 

"I would've brought a candle but we're not allowed."

"That's alright, Emma. All that matters is that we aren't alone as we make a wish."

She watched as Regina closed her eyes, lips slight parted, "Make a wish."

And she did. 

If only wishes came true for people like her, Emma thought sullenly as she peeked at the brunette woman biting into the small vanilla cupcake. 

If only.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why won't you tell me how you got here?"

"Don't you already know?" Regina drawled, seemingly paying Emma no mind as she debated her next move. Her eyes never left the checker board. 

"I know what Severe told me. But I want to hear it from you. Plus, she only told me how you were found, not how you got to be dressed up in Victorian clothing on I-95."

"And what would be the point of telling you when you won't believe me?" She had a point there, Emma supposed. 

"Just humor me."

"Don't I always?"

"Regina." She scolded lightly. The brunette sighed before moving one of her black pieces diagonally, capturing one of Emma's easily. The blonde deflated.

"I was sent here by... people I know, two people I used to despise, to find their daughter, which funnily enough is the woman I'm currently in love with," Regina chuckled darkly. "How cheeky Fate can be."

Emma froze, "You're in love?"

Regina lifted the red checker piece she had just stolen from the blonde and rotated it between her fingers.

"I am," Regina smiled. "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! Has she come to see you?"

"Yes, dear. I see her quite often." Emma felt her heart drop before she could neutralize her reaction. She couldn't be jealous of a nameless, faceless person, especially when said jealousy comes from not being the center of her patients world.

Emma cleared her throat, "So you found her before you were locked up?"

"No, dear. I found her after I was locked up, as you say."

Emma furrowed a brow, "Okay, I'm gonna stop interrupting. Start from the beginning."

"It's a long story."

"You got somewhere to go?"

"Touché, dear. Are you going to move a piece or can I claim victory by forfeit?"

"Let me think, woman." The blonde looked to the board, analyzing her options.

"I lived in a small town until something occurred and many of us had to flee. I was separated from my son and his other mother, the woman I love. Her parents came with me."

"Why didn't they go with you too?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Sorry," Emma winced. "Continue."

Regina cleared her throat, "I was ready to give up, to just lay down and die, but the people I was with wanted to find a way back home."

Emma leaned forward and raised her hand shyly. Regina smirked, "Yes, Emma?"

"Where's home?" 

"Storybrooke."

"Sounds like it came straight out of a story book or something. Anyway, what happened next?"

"They ran into a roadblock almost immediately. Her name was Zelena. She's my step sister, I suppose."

Emma snorted but Regina just smirked as she continued, "Zelena was going to drag us back to Storybrooke but under conditions that none of us wanted. I was sent here, before Zelena could accomplish her goal, in order to find the woman I love and take her back home, where her help is certainly needed. But as I walked out of... out of the portal, I stumbled into oncoming traffic. It got heated, law enforcement was called, and, voila, here I am."

"A portal?" Emma questioned, no judgement or amusement in her emerald eyes. 

"Yes." Regina peered back down at the board, staring intently at a piece of the cardboard peeling off from excessive use.

"You said you found her? The woman you love?"

"I have, yes."

"Then why aren't you trying to leave with her? Why aren't you trying to get back home?"

"She still doesn't fully believe me."

"Why wouldn't she believe you? Wasn't she there when you left?"

Regina sighed, "Yes, but her memories were wiped and replaced with new ones so that she could live peacefully without knowing all the family she left behind."

"Her memory was erased?" Emma moved her red piece, not managing to capture any of Regina's. Maybe she just liked seeing the brunette's face light up when she came away victorious. "You know, this is like some X-Files shit."

"That's a great show. I hear they're doing a revival."

"Nice try at a deflection, Madame Mayor," Emma chuckled before realizing what she said. She took in Regina's bright, almost smug, smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"But I do."

"What do you mean?"

Regina moved another black piece, capturing Emma's red piece easily, "It's probably cause you think I'm bossy."

"Well you are." Regina hummed, biting her lip to stifle a grin. Emma felt warm, staring at the plump pink flesh being pulled those white teeth, that she envisioned could nip her neck the way she likes. "Has your son come to see you?"

And she almost physically saw Regina's walls go up. The brunette's eyes shined.

"No. That's why I must convince my love to believe me. I have to see my son," Regina's shoulders curled inward. "He's my everything."

'Because he is everything', Emma heard echo in her head. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine." The blonde swore she saw a tiny glare shot her way but it was gone before she could process it.

"I'm tired." Regina started to stand, making Emma jump up as well.

As they walked back to Regina's cell, Emma felt guilt, even though she had no idea why she was feeling that way.

"I'm sorry if I said something..."

"No, dear. I'm just tired." The entered the cell and Regina immediately plopped down on the bed. 

"So the son is still a sore subject," She watched Regina glare at her. Yeah, it was definitely a glare. "What about the woman? Tell me about her?"

The brunette softened a bit, "She's a pain in my ass."

Emma snorted, glad that Regina was obviously lightening the mood. 

"I despised her when I first met her. I felt a strong, such a strong, attraction to her. She was so beautiful but challenged me like no one ever had. In a way, it made me fall for her even more deeply, though I wouldn't have admitted it at the time. We fought, physically, strategically, verbally. We were always against each other. I think I truly realized the extent of my feelings at the town line, when I had to say goodbye, because in that moment I knew I wouldn't just miss my son, I'd miss her too. I'd miss her fire, her passion, her... knack for heroism and kindness. And even though I see her now, it's not the same. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember cutting a branch off my tree to get her point across. She doesn't remember giving me a chance when no one else would. She doesn't remember me as Regina. She remembers me as Regina, a patient at an asylum."

Emma felt warmth in her chest, love and affection flowing through her veins. She wanted to hug the brunette, to hold her hand, to maybe even kiss her. Yeah, kissing would've been nice. 

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

The brunette looked at her, eyes shining and nose red, "Me too."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe she'll remember soon?"

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid! I told you to clean your room!"

"Sorry, mom, can't hear you! See you later!"

"Little shit." Emma couldn't help but chuckle. So the boy was a slob, he never picked up his stuff, but that was something she could deal with. Her teen couldn't pick up his underwear from the floor but at least he wasn't doing drugs or sneaking behind her back. He was always forthright about where he was going and who was going to be with. He allowed her to put a tracker on his phone and he never gave her a hassle when she called to make sure he was okay.

Emma bent down to pick up the boxers when a large, tomb-like book caught her gaze. She furrowed her brow. She remembered Henry reading that over the summer. He would sit on the couch and read aloud as she cooked them dinner. She felt a pull towards it and so she walked until her toes grazed it's hard cover.

"Once Upon a Time," Emma read the title out loud. She lifted the book with a grunt. 

"Ma?" Emma startled, fumbling the book slightly, only catching it with assistance from her knees. "What're you doing with my book?"

"Hey, kid, I thought you were going out?"

"I forgot my keys. You're finally going to cave and read it?"

Emma sighed, "Honestly... Okay, I just felt a pull toward it."

"Yeah, okay," Henry chuckled teasingly before snatching his house keys from his bedside table. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. "It's a great book. It describes three different love stories, fairytales, from a new perspective and one is even LGBT. It's really cool."

"LGBT?" Emma caressed the binding softly, feeling that magnetic pull become stronger.

"Yeah, it's the love story between The Evil Queen and The Savior, who is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"That does sounds kind of cool."

"Totally! It's a slow burn. Their story is the longest cause it's the only completely original and modern tale. Obviously, Snow White and Prince Charming and The Beauty and the Beast have been done before but Swan Queen hasn't."

"Swan Queen?"

"That's what the book calls their section. The Evil Queen is, obviously, the queen part and the swan represents The Savior, because it's white and pure. Swan Queen. It's my favorite story."

Emma sat down on his bed, "Tell me more. You know I don't have the patience or attention span to read."

Henry threw his keys onto the beside table before plopping down next to his mom. He grabbed the book from her and opened to the section labeled 'Swan Queen'. 

He pointed to the blonde and brunette women, a small boy between them, "The brunette is The Evil Queen, the blonde is The Savior, and the boy is their son, they call him The Little Prince."

"The Savior kinda looks like me."

"Egotistical much, Ma?"

"Shut up," She drawled playfully. "Just tell me the story."

"I've told you this before but I guess I should've know you were really paying attention to me."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah. So The Evil Queen is betrayed by Snow White and she searches for revenge for decades. She finds it, or she though she found it, in a curse that would drag them all from The Enchanted Forest to our world--"

"Woah," Emma shook her head. "The Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah, that's where they're originally from but they traveled here through a portal." Emma blanched. "You okay?"

"Tell me more."

"Anyway, the curse creates this town called Storybrooke--"

"Fuck..." Henry looked at his mother, who was shaking her head with a bitter smile painting her lips.

"What?"

"Kid, in this story, is there a Cora and Henry?"

"That's The Evil Queen's parents. How'd you know that?"

"Is there a witch named Zelena?"

"Yeah, that's The Evil Queen's step sister, who curses them all back to Storybrooke after they were forced home. So you actually listened to me when I read, huh?"

"Maybe, cause I've been having deja-vu moments that I think are coming from hearing you read this, but you remember my patient?"

"Regina, duh. You talk about her all the time."

"She told me she's from The Enchanted Forest, has a step sister named Zelena, and that she's in love with her arch nemesis' daughter."

"That's accurate. Snow White was The Evil Queen's arch nemesis for a long time."

"So she's been getting her delusions from this book?"

"Beats me, Ma. I'm just a teenager who should be at a party."

"Oh! Sorry, kid. Go. We'll talk later."

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah... Yeah, it's just that I was starting to wonder if maybe..."

"What? That this woman really came from another realm? Ma, come on." He lifted a skeptical brow, teasing her with a small, amused grin. 

Emma shook her head, "I guess I'll have to tell Severe where these delusions are stemming from."

"It'd make sense. This book was really popular a few years ago." Henry placed the book on the bed and picked up his keys once more.

"See you later, Henry. Be safe, okay?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Is Regina crazy or is Emma mistaken?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am amazed at how easy it is to write now. I wish I had discovered that writing in the phone is 100 times easier for me sooner. 
> 
> I'm hoping to wrap this up within a couple of chapters. I'm not sure how many. But I can guarantee that a flood of one shots are coming your way once I'm done with this. Thank you to everyone that follows me and has favorited me. It means a lot that you like what I write and that you've stuck with me during my lengthy hiatus. I'm very grateful!

She walked into the front entrance and gave a small wave to Gertrude, who simply tilted her head in greeting. She knocked on the metal door, waiting for Severe to let her in.

She had laid awake the night before debating what to do about the book. She decided to keep quiet. She was afraid that if she told Severe she'd be taken off the case or they'd immediately start forcing pills down Regina's throat. What would be the point?

And maybe it was selfish but being with Regina made her days exponentially better. The woman made her happy, made her laugh and smile with her snark. She almost didn't care that Regina was telling her these stories from a book. She just wanted the brunette with her. She wanted to play checkers and talk walks around the corridors. She wanted to... she just wanted to be with her all the time. 

And she knew that Regina loved her too. The brunette always brightened when she walked into the cell. She looked at Emma like she hung the stars and the moon. It made the blonde want to cry.

So Emma decided to keep the book to herself. She wasn't ready to part from Regina. The scary part was she felt she'd never be ready to part from the woman she was already in love with. 

She should've felt, ironically, crazy because she'd only known Regina for such a short time but it just felt right when they were together. It didn't feel like patient and worker or like they were in an asylum. It felt like Emma and Regina.

Emma was ripped from her thoughts by the door swinging open. Severe ushered her in and closed the door. Before she could take off in the direction toward Regina's cell, Severe called out to her.

"Proceed with caution, Swan. She's got a really bad headache. Been cranky all day."

"A headache again? She had one yesterday."

"Probably cause she's been sleeping more than usual."

Emma didn't bother arguing with her boss. She just turned on her heel and made her way through the familiar corridors until she reached the cell. She entered and her eyes quickly landed on Regina's curled up form, a painful look on her beautiful face.

"Regina?" She whispered and the brunette looked up at her, the affection in her gaze muddled by pain.

"Scoot over," Emma watched as Regina did as directed and made space for the blonde. "Whenever Henry had headaches when he was younger, I'd lay with him and rub his temples. Is that where the pain is?"

"It's all over."

"Okay, I'll rub your temples. Maybe it'll help, hm?" The blonde lifted Regina's head and placed it gently on her lap. She smoothed her fingers through the chestnut hair before rubbing small circles on Regina's forehead. The brunette snuggled into the warm lap below her head.

"Emma, tell me about your son?" 

"He's a slob," Regina chuckled quietly. "No, seriously, he is. It's like he can't physically pick up after himself."

"Sounds okay to me."

"Yeah," Emma smiled wistfully. "Regina?"

"Hm."

"What's the name of the woman you love?"

"Her name is Emma." The blonde fought to keep her excitement down. Emma was a common name, right?

"What a coincidence, huh? I've haven't met another Emma yet."

"You idiot," Regina's voice held so much amusement that Emma couldn't help but feel some hope. "I only know one Emma and, here's a hint, she's in this cell."

Regina sat up, her eyebrows scrunched with discomfort from her still persistent headache. She lifted her hands to cradle the blondes face, caressing plump cheeks. Emma smiled brightly, wrapping her fingers around Regina's wrist. She didn't want to think about the fact that in Regina's mind, she was the daughter of Snow White with whom she had been separated from. It didn't matter. She'd pretend to be a story book character if it meant kissing those pink lips and holding that fit body close to hers. Because she learned through her years in the foster care system that mental illness can be over come with help. She'd help Regina with those delusions, in whichever way the brunette allowed. All she knew was that knowing the brunette loved her back was making her feel like maybe she was The Savior. Maybe she was pure and good and here to make a home with her Queen.

She'd love this woman no matter what, even if she was certifiable. She'd hold this woman close every day, even if it was in a cell. 

"I'm kinda in love with someone too," the brunette bit her lip nervously. "She's in this cell right now."

Regina's smile was almost blinding. Emma licked her lips before leaning forward. The moment their lips connected was magic, figuratively speaking of course. They both moaned on contact, the vibrations adding to the sensuality of the moment. Regina pulled back, dragging Emma's bottom lip with her, scrapping those perfect teeth over the pliant flesh. 

The brunette chuckled, "I've been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you."

"Ditto." They both leaned in for a chaste kiss. Regina sagged forward and allowed Emma to cradle her body, her forehead leaning against Emma's neck. The blonde's hands traversed Regina back.

"This feels like a strange, out of this world fairytale." Emma murmured.

"Maybe it is, my love."

"Yeah, maybe it truly is."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe we should try a different game."

"You're only saying that because you never manage to win at checkers."

"Well... I mean, yeah."

"Alright, Emma, what would you have us play?" Regina rested her chin on her closed fist, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just talk?"

Regina smiled, "That sounds nice. What would you like to talk about?"

"This has been on my mind since our first kiss," Emma cleared her throat. "You told me you had a son. Where is he?"

Regina scrunched her brow, "He's safe."

"Safe where?" She watched Regina reach a hand up to lightly rub her forehead.

"He's with the woman I love."

"I thought I was the woman you love?"

"You are." Regina smiled softly.

"So then where's your son, sweetheart?"

"With you."

"Henry?"

"Yes."

Emma exhaled slowly, not entirely sure how to handle the situation, "Henry is my son, Regina. I gave birth to him."

"Yes... but you gave him up for adoption and I raised him."

Emma tilted her head, her eyes watching as Regina's hand rubbed her forehead with more force.

"What's wrong? Your head hurts again?" Regina nodded jerkily. "You wanna go lie down? We could cuddle for a little bit."

"Alright." They walked back to the cell arm in arm. In all honesty, Emma had no idea what to do. Regina thought Henry was her son. And while she wanted nothing more than for this relationship to bloom and Regina to get better so that they could be a family, she needed the brunette to have a sane reality. 

Emma and Henry were loners. Emma was an orphan, no parents. Henry didn't have many friends and neither did Emma. Henry's father was a dead beat, ran out on her before Henry was born. It was the two of them against the world. But Emma wanted nothing more than to add to their family. She tried dating but it never felt right, not to mention that many of the people she dated ended up being complete losers. But now she found Regina and it felt right. She felt comfortable and beautiful and loved. She felt like she could speak her mind. So she needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. Delusions? That could be helped with medication, right?

They could have a life together if Regina would just realize that this fairytale stuff was all in her head, but Emma couldn't bring herself to denounce her love's alternate reality. It was all Regina knew. 

As they laid on the bed in the cell, arms around each other and legs entangled, Emma vowed she'd find out how to help the brunette. She vowed she give Regina her sanity and her freedom back, even if that meant Regina would no longer want her.

Nothing was worse than being trapped by the confines of your own mind.

"Feeling better?" Regina shook her head. "How often are you having headaches?"

"Everyday."

"That's not normal, Regina."

"I probably have migraines. At least that's what Severe told me."

"I still think you should go to the doctor."

"I wouldn't even know how to go about that."

"I'll talk to Severe." Regina placed a kiss on Emma's throat in thanks. They stayed there until they both fell asleep, with Regina's arms wrapped tightly around Emma's waist and Emma's nose buried in Regina's chestnut hair.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain nurse caught a glimpse of the scene and shook her head, knowing something would have to be done about it. 

"Any and all romantic fraternization with patients is prohibited. I guess someone didn't read the code of conduct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making the chapters short just because it's easier for me to get my thoughts down and organize that way. Otherwise, I'd sit around for days before I update. I'm sure you'd all prefer small chapters everyday than longer chapters once or twice a week?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far!

"You sent for me?" Emma quietly asked, peeking her head around the door to look at her superior.

Severe waved her in, "Come in and close the door. There's something we have to discuss."

Emma entered the small office and shut the door before taking a seat in front of the desk. Severe opened one of her file cabinet drawers and pulled out a stack of papers. She immediately dropped the stack in front of Emma.

"Do you know what that is?" Emma scrunched her brows as she lifted the papers to get a closer look. She flipped a few pages, noticing her signature on each page.

"Oh, uh, this is the paperwork I filled out on my first day."

"Look at page six." Emma flipped the pages cautiously. When she saw glanced at page six, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Fraternization with patients is prohibited." Emma mumbled, knowing that she was caught. 

"Emma," The younger blonde snapped her eyes open at hearing her first name fall from the strict woman's thin lips. "If things were different, you'd be fired."

"If things were different...?"

Severe took a deep breath, "Before you came along, Miss Mills wouldn't leave her cell and refused to eat most of the time. Now she's making friends and playing checkers and eating. I fully believe that if I were to let you go, this patient would recede into her shell once more. That's your saving grace right now, Swan. I need you to be careful. Don't make me regret letting this slide."

"I won't. I promise." Emma rose from the chair and when she had a hand on the knob, Severe called to her softly, much softer than Emma had ever heard from her.

"Miss Swan, be careful."

"I know."

"No, be careful," Severe pointed to her heart. "You fall for a patient thinking you can help them, that once they're on medication everything will fall into place. It doesn't always work like that. I see you with her and, I won't lie to you, it's like a fairytale. The way you look at each other. But unfortunately, it's not a fairytale. Sometimes things don't fall into place. They fall apart. So be careful, Swan."

Emma smiled lightly, "You like me."

"I do not. You're stubborn and you never listen to the rules and codes."

"Yeah, uh huh," Emma smirked before remembering something. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Quickly."

"Regina's been having persistent headaches. I was wondering what the procedure is for patients that need more care than we can provide?"

"We have a resident physician that could give her a check up. If he determines she needs more testing, we'll arrange to have that done."

"Okay, could you maybe set that up? She's had a migraine every day."

Severe nodded, "I'll schedule her an appointment for later today. Inform the patient."

"I will. Thank you, ma'am." Emma walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Before heading to Regina's cell, Emma picked up some lunch. She made her way to Regina and smiled at the brunette's light snores. Emma, remembering Severe's warning, turned and shut the door to give them some privacy. She then leaned down and started placing chaste kisses to the long neck before her.

"Mmm," Regina hummed, leaning into Emma's lips.

"Hey, sweetheart. Time to eat." Regina sat up, rubbing her eyes thoroughly. The brunette stretched slightly before tilting her head to silently ask for a kiss. The blonde happily obliged, deepening the kiss slightly as she felt a surge of affection for the other woman.

"Hows your head?"

"I feel great today. No pain or discomfort. Maybe I was sleeping too much. I wasn't used to sleeping 8 hours or more."

"Maybe, but I made an appointment with the resident physician. Would you want to see him?"

Regina nodded, "Of course. What harm could it do to be sure?"

"Exactly," Emma smiled. "Just a precaution."


	9. Chapter 9

The resident physician, Doctor Raider, had asked some questions regarding Regina's headaches.

"How often do you have them?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"Is there a location where the pain stems from or that hurts more than the rest?"

"Are there any other issues that accompany these headaches?"

Regina answered them all dutifully, giving as much detail as possible, while Emma paced back and forth in the hallway, completely eavesdropping. Raider then calmly explained that more tests needed to be done before taking some blood. He also said he wanted to schedule an CT in order to be sure. 

A few days later, Regina and Emma were escorted to the nearest hospital, where the CT was scheduled. They were seated in the back of a large white van, their seats separated from the driver by a barrier, and Regina was cuffed with leather restraints.

"For a patient of her status to leave, she must be restrained. I won't tolerate any law suits." Severe had explained as she strapped Regina's wrists together.

The brunette looked positively shaken. She was expecting the worse. Because of that, Emma had to pretend she wasn't worried. She had to put on a brave face for her love. 

"It'll be okay, you'll see." Regina just nodded unconvincingly. 

They arrived at the hospital and were immediately directed to the third floor, where a technician and nurse were waiting. They sat the brunette down, taking the cuffs off one of her hands so that they could cuff her to the chair instead, and applied the contrast through her arm. Once finished, the technician rolled his stool back toward his computers while the nurse proceeded to enter the room where the machine sat waiting in order to wipe down and prepare.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I love you." Emma felt her eyes sting as she kneeled down beside Regina, taking her hands.

"I love you too, so very much," Emma reached up with one hand to stroke Regina's jaw. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

The nurse waltzed back into the room and gently placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, "I'm going to remove the cuffs, alright? Then we'll begin."

Emma and Regina locked gazes. Emma gave her a shy smile, leaning forward to kiss Regina's temple.

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

Regina leaned back and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. The nurse looked between them, smiling slightly. She was no stranger to feeling more than required for a patient. 

The nurse took off the cuffs and gently urged Regina into the room just beyond the glass window where the machine sat. As they readied Regina for the test, Emma turned to the technician.

"Is it okay if I sit in here?"

"Um," He took one look at Emma's watery eyes and caved. "Sure. Just wear one of these, just in case. CT uses radiation."

Emma took the vest and strapped it onto her torso before taking a seat next to him. 

"What are the odds that somethings wrong?"

He sighed, "Honestly? Probably higher than you think."

"Wow, did you fail that class on bedside manner?"

"No, I just learned with experience that sometimes telling people what they want to hear may hurt more in the end. I stick with the truth."

Emma narrowed her eyes but inwardly conceded. The man was right. They both sat up straighter as the machine whirled to life.the nurse quickly joined them and shut the door. She turned to Emma.

"She seems pretty calm right now so I think she'll be okay during the test. If we see her get a little antsy, there's an intercom system. Maybe hearing your voice would calm her. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded politely before taking a seat next to the technician, her eyes roaming over the computer. 

"Okay," the technician sighed as the images popped up. Emma was astounded. There was Regina's brain. The brain that held so much snark and wit, that beat her at checkers daily, that loved her so deeply. It was all right there. 

"It's weird, right?" The nurse smiled at her. "Everything that makes a person who they are is right there. We're looking at it. Everything you love about her? It's in there. It's what makes her who she is. The human brain never ceases to amaze me. I've always been so fascinated."

The nurse looked back to the screen, "It's also kind of interesting when things go wrong."

"Interesting, maybe, but it's really fucking scary."

The nurse nodded, "Yes, especially when you're in love with that brain."

Emma smiled sadly, watching as both the technician and the nurse watched the screen intently. They watched as the images became clearer. 

The technician blew out a breath as the nurse slumped, her eyes turning downcast.

"What?" Emma inquires desperately, her jaw automatically tensing along with the rest of her body. The nurse turned to her sadly.

"We can't tell you. It's against the rules." 

"Please. I love her. I need to know if something is wrong. Please." Emma pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

The nurse stood, walking into the other room to let Regina out. Emma looked at the scan on the computer, trying to see what the medical professionals saw. She tilted her head desperately, trying to understand. After a few moments, the technician placed his dark hand on her bicep.

He looked at her with such sorrow before telling her the truth, "The brain, it went wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it out yet?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer! Here's the explanation for everything. Please, please, please let me know how you feel about it. I'm very curious!

Emma had felt nauseous for days, keeping the negative news from Regina. They were sitting in the doctors office, waiting on Raider to come and tell them what was seen on the CT scan.

The technician hadn't explained any further so Emma was, in a way, in the dark. All she knew was it couldn't have been good. 

Raider immediately tried to kick her out but Regina quickly shot that down.

"She stays. I want her to stay."

"But--"

"She's all I have. I need her to stay."

Emma wanted to cry, like a blubbering, red eyes kind of cry. She had been holding it in for days, thinking maybe it wasn't anything too bad, even though it felt like she had rocks on her chest. And apart from that, Emma realized how alone her love was. No one visited her. She had no loved ones, beside Emma of course. After debunking the fairytale thing, she realized that Regina was mostly likely lost or never had a family to begin with. There had to be someone looking for her, right? 

There was no way to check though. Whenever they had asked the brunette for a last name, she'd struggle for several minutes before giving up. She couldn't remember her own last name. Maybe that should've been another warning.

Raider sighed, bringing Emma's attention back to him.

"I looked over the CT scans. Regina, you have something called an intraventricular tumor."

"What?" Emma's eyes screwed shut at Regina's shaky question, the brunette already on the verge of sobbing.

"Within the brain there are several ventricles that are filled with cerebrospinal fluid. You have a tumor on one of your ventricles. This tumor has been causing your headaches and... and your delusions. Mental instability, hallucinations, and delusions can be symptoms of this."

"Delusions? I-I don't..."

Raider looked at Emma pleadingly. The blonde wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat, "Sweetheart, you're not The Evil Queen and I'm not The Savior. You have a tumor that's making you believe these things."

"But I... I am!"

Emma shook her head patiently, "No, my love, it's all a story you read. My son, Henry, is reading the same book."

"Our son."

"Maybe one day, he'll be ours. But he doesn't know you yet. I want you to know him, for you two to love each other like I love the both of you."

"I want that too."

"So let's figure out how to fix this, okay? So that you can get out of this asylum and we can be a family, me and you and Henry." Emma tucked chestnut hair behind a small ear. Regina grabbed her hand and pressed her cheek against the palm, giving the sensitive skin a kiss. 

"Okay." Emma wanted to break down. 

"I promise I won't leave your side. This isn't your problem. This is our problem. I'll be here every step of the way, okay?"

Regina nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks steadily as small hiccups rose from her lungs. Emma was barely keeping herself together. Her eyes were burning, her nose was running, and her heart was breaking.

She turned to Raider, "So what do we do?"

"Well, the tumor isn't large so we'll go in and remove it surgically then biopsy it to see the following course of action. If it's not malignant and we're able to remove it completely, that'll be all. If it's malignant, we're looking at chemo or radiation. But let's take this one step at a time. So, do I schedule the surgery?"

Regina nodded, her eyes glazed over. Raider's lips lifted forlornly, his eyes showing just how sorry he felt for Regina. 

"I'll schedule it for as soon as possible. My friend will perform the surgery. She's very good. Plus, I'll scrub in and make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Thank you, Raider."

"Of course. For what it's worth, I'm wishing you the best, the both of you."

The two women nodded their thanks and the doctor stood, leaving the room promptly to give them some alone time.

The moment the door shut Regina threw herself into Emma's arms. The blonde immediately wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman. Emma kissed the temple her lips were resting on.

"I'm so scared, for so many reasons."

"Talk to me." 

"I don't know what's real and what's not. I'm so confused. You're both telling me my memories aren't real. And I'm afraid of what could happen. What if it's malignant and I have to have chemo? What if I lose my hair and lose weight and you don't find me attractive anymore?"

"Impossible. You could shave your head and wear a garbage bag and I'd still want you. I'll always want you, Regina."

"What if I wake up from surgery and I'm different? What if you don't love the person I apparently am?"

"Regina, you're snarky and smart and you call me out on my shit. You make me smile just by being near me. You make me laugh harder than anyone else can. You make me happy. So if you're a bit different, it'll only be for the better, if possible, in my eyes."

"I..."

"I want you to be healthy, no matter what that means. I want you to be free. I have faith that we'll survive this. Do you?"

Regina smiled softly, "I'll try to have faith."

"That's all I ask."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears some things up!

Emma sat in the waiting room, not very patiently at all. She constantly would get up and ask the nurses how the surgery was going, to which they would of course say that they didn't know because they weren't on that service.

She sat back down and thought to the days before when they were bombarded with information. 

"The tumor is causing her to believe these delusions to be real and it's skewing her reality. Probably why she can't remember any actual facts about herself."

"She knows her first name though?"

"This tumor causes mental deterioration, yes, but it causes swelling to occur in the brain, in other areas. Memory loss is a symptom of this tumor too. So it's highly possible that she just can't remember right now and when we remove the obstruction, she'll remember perfectly once more. We'll have to see."

"There's a lot of what ifs."

"Correct, nothing is certain, especially when it's involves the brain."

So she waited anxiously. It'd been hours and the blonde was not known for her patience. Regina had been so down, which made sense. She was told her entire reality was a sham. Emma tried her best to keep her spirits high but it was no use. When she told Henry, she noticed his shoulders slump a bit. 

When she asked, he simply grinned, "Kinda wanted to believe in magic. Funny, huh? I made fun of you for beginning to believe and here I am wishing for this stuff to be true."

In a way, Emma did to. In Regina's false reality, she had a mother and father that cared about her, was in a 'will they, won't they' type thing with Regina, and was revered by the town of Storybrooke. It actually didn't sound too bad. Plus, being able to do magic would've been cool.

She sat imagining until a voice broke her line of thought. 

"Miss Swan?" Emma looked up at the doctor before jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, is she okay?" 

"We were able to remove the entire tumor fairly easily. No further surgery will be required. We sent the tumor for a biopsy and we'll get the results soon. As for now, she's in ICU and won't be awake for a while but because of her circumstances, you can go in and watch over her."

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much." He nodded, a brief smile lifted his lips.

"I'll check on her tomorrow."

"Thank you. Have a great day."

With that, the doctor took his leave and Emma practically sprinted to the nurses station, "Regina?"

"Does she have a last name?"

"Uh, I think they put her down as Regina Doe."

"Seventh floor, Room 108."

"108, like her cell." The blonde made her way to the ICU and quickly found Regina's room. When she saw Regina pale, with tubes all over, Emma almost fell to her knees. The brunette was a powerhouse. To see her look so small was terrifying. 

Even more terrifying? Watching Regina sleep for days, wondering if maybe she wouldn't wake up. But she did. 

Three days after the surgery, Emma found herself telling a comatose Regina about Henry. She had been telling her that he was running for class president when she felt Regina's hand squeeze her own. Emma jumped up, one hand holding Regina's and the other lifting to caress the brunette's jaw.

"Regina? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" The brunette squeezed her hand again. "Yeah, it's me. Open your eyes for me, Regina."

Seeing those brown eyes again made Emma exhale with such relief. 

"Calm down, okay. I'll go get the nurses." After the nurses flew into the room, removed tubes, asked Regina about her pain level, and brought her ice chips. They left the two women to their own devices and Emma slowly placed some ice chips in Regina's mouth, the brunette's eyes not once leaving Emma.

The blonde smiled at her, a feeling of euphoria at simply seeing her awake flowing through her, "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"I'm not crazy." Emma nodded.

"I know, sweetheart. You had a brain tumor--"

"No, Emma. I'm not delusional," Regina rasped, her voice low. "We need to get to Storybrooke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Did I leave you hanging? No worries! A new chapter coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to finish this story so I'll be posting small chapters everyday. Some readers don't seem happy with how it's turning out or maybe they just don't like my writing style. 
> 
> I think it'll probably have about three to five more chapters. Once I'm done, I may take a break or I may go on a writing spree. It truly depends on how I'm feeling when the time comes. Thanks again to everyone that's reviewing or following or that has favorited. It truly means so much to me.

Emma stared at the brunette, who was glaring at her. 

"You actually made me believe I was crazy, you idiot."

"Hey!"

"This tumor made me forget my last name and how much you aggravate me but I'm not delusional, Emma."

"I'm... What?"

"My name is Regina Mills. You are Emma Swan. We share a son, named Henry. You are his birth mother and I adopted him when he was a baby."

"What the hell? No, Regina. I have to tell the doctors that something is wrong."

"No! Please, Emma! I know you believe me. I know you started remembering things. That book that Henry has is our story. It wasn't a best seller. It's his personal book. Have you ever heard of that book before? No, because I put that into your memories so that our story would always be there."

"Regina--"

"I was sick and I forgot so many things but I was not delusional. That wasn't a symptom."

"Regina--"

"Your parents need our help. The town needs our help. Emma, please, you have to get us out of her and we have to go to Storybrooke."

"Regina, I--"

"I believed you. I trusted you. I need you to trust me. We need to get out of here and we need to get Henry and we need to go to Storybrooke. Your memories can be restored there."

Emma just stared at the brunette, flabbergasted. Regina held her gaze, not flinching once under its strength.

"Please, my love. You told me you wouldn't leave me and you would stick through everything. This is a part of everything. If it's a delusion and I'm crazy, we'll drive back here and I'll let you do whatever you want, even if that means sticking me back in that damn asylum."

Emma squeezed her hand as her eyes continued staring intently, looking for any hint of deception. 

"I could lose my job, sweetheart."

"I know."

"Henry would be so confused."

"I know he would, but he also wants to believe. He's got the heart of the truest believer."

"How did you know that? That he wants to believe?"

"I know him."

"What's his middle name?"

"Daniel."

"What the fuck! How do you know that?"

"You deep down know how."

Emma stepped back, running a shaky hand through her hair. Regina just watched as the blonde paced for several minutes.

"We can't go now. You're still healing."

Regina released a shaky, relieved breath, "We can wait a week."

"How would we get you out of here without causing too much mayhem?"

"We'll figure it out."

"And Henry? He'll think I'm bat crap crazy!"

"Yes, he probably will. Hell, he'll probably laugh at you. But he'll go along with it. He has such hope a spirit for adventure."

"Where even is Storybrooke?"

"Not far from here. Less than three hours."

Emma walked back to Regina's bedside and leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss to her lips. 

"Is it strange to think that I want it to be true too? I want to have parents, magic, you and Henry. I want to be the Sheriff in a dinky town. I want us to have that history Henry told me about. I really do."

"It's not strange. When I was in my cell the days before the surgery, thinking that everything I thought to be true just wasn't, I felt alone. I felt like the only person that cared about me was the woman sent to befriend me. I was so angry that I loved a little boy who I was told wasn't real. I was utterly destroyed."

"I know."

"I wanted it to be true. And right now, I know it is and I can't wait for you and Henry to know it too."

"We'll see."

"Yes, Emma, you will. I promise you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably bump the rating later on. I do hope to write some smut. I will warn you, in case someone's not into it.

They decided they'd lie. After a week of being treated in the hospital and discovering the tumor was thankfully not malignant, they'd have to see Severe, who set them up with a psych evaluation.

All Regina had to do was pass the evaluation, which would take a lot of lying, deceiving, and manipulating. She passed with flying colors.

"Some of my old enemies used to say I was very good at getting what I wanted."

"That doesn't raise my level of trust in you, babe."

Next, they had to pay a fine to the court for disorderly conduct and resisting arrest. Emma glared playfully at the brunette as she pulled out the wad of cash from her wallet. 

Then they sighed Regina out of the asylum. Emma waved to Severe and Gertrude and Raider as she shuffled Regina into her car. In a way, she hoped she never saw them again. 

"I may have missed this metal coffin on wheels."

"Hey! This is a classic!" Emma cried before leaning forward to rub the dash. "She didn't mean it."

"Idiot."

So Regina did change a bit after the surgery. Everything Emma already loved about her was amplified. Her sassiness increased, her confidence skyrocketed, and her wit sent the blonde into a tailspin. Plus, she affectionately called her an idiot, which Emma secretly loved. It was like Regina's pet name for her, showing her she loved her. Whenever they were in the same space, the tension increased, like they were waiting for the other to jump them. They'd kissed and maybe, possibly, allowed their hands to travel a bit but they hadn't made love. Emma wanted her so bad but she knew it needed to wait until the Storybrooke debacle was dealt with.

They drove to Emma's apartment, where Regina would stay for the night. In the morning they planned to make their way to Storybrooke. 

 

"I'm nervous to see him when he doesn't remember me."

"If you're story is true--"

"It is Emma--"

"Then it's not problem. He'll remember you soon enough. But I didn't remember you and you instantly charmed me."

"Yes, dear, but you're easy."

Emma gasped playfully, "How rude."

Regina chuckled, the deep tones sending a pang of want through her. Emma absentmindedly stepped a little harder on the gas. They arrived at the high rise and made their up to the seventh floor. The elevator ride had been full of sexual tension, making every hair on Emma's body stand and her abdomen heat.

They stopped at the door and Emma turned to Regina, "You ready?"

The brunette nodded jerkily, her hands wringing together desperately. Emma placed her free hand on Regina's, separating them and lacing their fingers together. 

"You can come in, ya know. I don't bite." Henry said through the door, making Emma burst out laughing. Even Regina cracked a smile but it was shaky. 

"Smart ass kid." She got an elbow to the abdomen. 

"He is not an ass." Emma just chuckled at Regina's scrunched forehead. 

"Sure. Whatever you say." 

With that, Emma took Henry's advice and threw the door open. She gestured for the brunette to enter first.

"Hello, Henry." Emma watched on, intrigued at how right it felt. The boy smiled sweetly, his eyes bright.

"Hey, Regina. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing too bad, I hope?"

"No way. My mom is stupidly in love with you. It's kind of gross."

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, me too." Emma smirked. Henry was a really good kid. A smart ass but a good kid nonetheless. She stepped forward.

"Regina's staying over tonight and in the morning we're heading to her home town. So pack a bag before going to bed."

"Sure. So how's your head?"

"I'm alright. It's not exactly comfortable to have staples in your head but I'm feeling more better now, things are much clearer."

"That's good. I guess you got real lucky to have resisted arrest, huh? If not, you wouldn't have met my mom and you'd still be walking around with a tumor in your head."

"I guess Fate was on my side."

"You can say that again!" Henry chuckled before turning to his room, going to follow his moms orders and pack a bag.

"See? I was right. You're a charmer."

Regina bit her lip, "Don't let it go to your head."

"I was right and you were wrong. Say it. I want to hear it in that sexy voice."

"Ew, Ma!" The two women laughed under their breaths at Henry's mock disgust.

"Don't traumatize our son."

"Our..."

"I'm sorry if that still makes you uncomfortable."

"No. It has a nice ring to it. I like it."

"I'm glad." 

"Me too," Emma kissed Regina's nose and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Why don't we go get some sleep?" 

"Sounds perfect, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter!
> 
> I said I was going to write smut but I think I'll end it here before it sprouts twenty more chapters. 
> 
> I want to write smut between them but it'll probably be a one shot that's in this series.

Regina kept saying they were close.

"Just a little farther." So Emma kept going. The road was empty, no other cars on either side. Henry had fallen asleep the moment his ass hit the seat. They left early in order to avoid traffic, though that didn't seem to be an issue. At one point Emma wondered if Regina was a serial killer luring them to her super secret cabin full of corpses. 

She internally scolded herself as she looked over at the brunette, who looked simply giddy. 

"I hope my wretched sister didn't manage to bring the town down in flames while I was locked up in that hell hole."

"Hey, hey, hey... that hell hole is where we met."

"No, it's really not. We met on my front walkway."

"We'll see."

"Yes, Emma, you will."

So they drove until Emma felt a tingly sensation on her skin and pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Emma shook her head.

"You didn't feel that? That tingly thing?"

Regina just smirked before opening the passenger door and gesturing for her to do the same. The blonde rounded the car to join the brunette sitting on the hood. Regina pointed down the road to a sign.

Emma gasped, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"There's magic here. That's what you felt. Your magic waking up, in a sense," Regina smiled reminiscently. "When I kissed you in the asylum--"

"I kissed you, Regina. Not the other way around."

"When I kissed you in the asylum," Regina glared at the blonde playfully. "I expected the your memories to be restored but, as I thought about it, I realized I needed just a bit of magic... and for you to at least have a speck of belief. I knew we were True Loves but your memories weren't like any other curse."

"So this place is real? Storybrooke..."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"Well that's an offer I'll never refuse." 

And, this time, when their lips met, a bright, colorful light shot outward and covered all of Storybrooke. Emma pulled back and stared at Regina, her eyes showing much more understanding than it had a few seconds before. 

"Regina," Emma whispered reverently before diving back to capture the brunette's lips, instantly deepening the kiss, tangling her fingers in Regina's luscious hair. 

"Mom!" They jumped apart, seeing Henry standing next to the Bug, looking at them while wearing the largest grin.

"Moms!" He shouted as he sprinted towards them. He threw his arms around both of them and squeezed as hard as his lanky arms allowed.

"I've missed you so much, Henry." Regina sobbed, her hand gripping his jacket to pull him even closer. 

"I've missed you too, Mom." Henry pulled back and smiled at his brunette mother. "So you and Emma, huh?"

"Little shit." The mother and son duo ignored Emma as they pull each other back, hugging once more. Emma watched from the side, feeling total adoration in her heart. 

"Alright, come on, dear. Your grandparents need our help."

"What happened?"

"That's a story for later. Let's find Snow and Charming and defeat this Wicked Witch so that we can truly live happily ever after."

"Sounds good to me!" Henry chuckled.

"Let's go kick some green ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reviewing (I do read all of them), following and adding this story to your favorites! Also a huge thank you to anyone that follows me and has favorited me! It's very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by ScarlettMuffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called in a favor from my amazing friend who happens to be an artist and she drew this Mente Sonum inspired fanart! Thanks to ScarlettMuffin!


End file.
